The present invention relates to a patient monitoring system, and more particularly to a wireless alarm system with a pressure sensitive pad that sounds an alarm when weight is removed from the pad.
There are many individuals who are physically challenged that are confined to beds or wheelchairs because of illness, disability, or age. Many of these people require assistance in living, but typically they cannot be continuously monitored throughout the day and night. If a patient attempts to leave a bed or chair, or falls out of a bed or chair, they may lie unconscious for a period of time endangering their health and life. To aid in the care of these individuals, medical safety devices have been developed that sound an alarm when a person falls or wanders off against the wishes of the caregiver. The noise produced by these safety devices alerts nurses or other aid personnel that the patient is in need of assistance.